


SMS für dich

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Male Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-05-10 13:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5588185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Jetzt las Thiel die SMS schon zum dritten Mal.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ich wünsche allen einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr. :)

_Ich freue mich auf heute Abend. Darauf, dich ganz langsam auszuziehen, ein Kleidungsstück nach dem anderen. Jeden freigelegten Zentimeter deines Körpers werde ich küssen und ..._

Jetzt las Thiel die SMS schon zum dritten Mal. Er lächelte. Solche SMS bekam er öfter von Boerne und jedes Mal schickten sie einen angenehmen Schauer durch seinen Körper. 

Er stand auf und zog seinen Mantel an. Endlich Feierabend. Boerne würde ihn von der Arbeit abholen und daheim konnten sie dann all das tun, wovon Boerne ihm geschrieben hatte.

„Tschüss, Nadeshda, bis morgen.“  
„Tschüss, Chef. Ich wünsche Ihnen und Boerne einen schönen Abend.“  
„Danke.“

Er war ja wirklich erleichtert darüber, dass sich sein Umfeld so schnell daran gewöhnt hatte, dass er und Boerne nun ein Paar waren. Er hätte viel mehr blöde Sprüche erwartet. Wobei Nadeshda ihm gelegentlich schon einen Blick zuwarf, der nach Mitleid und Bewunderung zugleich aussah.

Auf dem Flur traf er Frau Klemm. „Schönen Abend noch, Thiel.“ Sie strahlte ihn an. „Was haben der Professor und Sie für heute noch Schönes geplant?“  
„Ähm, nicht mehr viel. Wir machen uns einen gemütlichen Abend daheim.“  
„Ich verstehe. Bis morgen.“

 

Boernes Auto parkte direkt vor dem Präsidium.  
Lächelnd stieg er zu ihm ein und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund. Irritiert registrierte er Boernes ernsten Blick.  
„Freust du dich denn gar nicht, mich zu sehen?“ Er beugte sich vor, um Boerne einen weiteren Kuss zu geben. „In deiner SMS klang das ja noch ganz anders.“  
„Frank, ich muss dir was sagen.“ Sein Blick wurde immer ernster.  
„Was ist denn los?“, fragte Thiel überrascht.  
„Bevor ich dir das sage, will ich dich noch einmal daran erinnern, wie sehr ich dich liebe.“  
_Oh Gott._ „Boerne, was ist passiert?“  
„Die SMS, die ich dir vorhin geschickt habe ...“  
„Was ist damit? Nun sag schon.“  
„Ich habe sie versehentlich an eine ganze Kontaktgruppe geschickt.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Na jaa, ich bezweifel, dass ich irgendjemanden mit der kleinen „Pointe” überraschen konnte ... :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Aber heute hatte Thiel dafür gesorgt, dass ihn eine leichte Traurigkeit durch den Tag begleitete._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mir ist ein kleines zweites Kapitel eingefallen.

Boerne nahm kurz seine Brille ab, und rieb sich über die etwas müden Augen. Noch eine gute Stunde, dann würde er endlich Feierabend machen. Er freute sich auf daheim, freute sich auf Thiel. 

Thiel. Er liebte ihn so sehr, und jeder einzelne Tag mit ihm war ein Geschenk.

Aber heute hatte Thiel dafür gesorgt, dass ihn eine leichte Traurigkeit durch den Tag begleitete. Am Morgen hatte er ihm eine Frage gestellt. Eine sehr wichtige Frage. Statt zu antworten, hatte Thiel jedoch nur gelächelt und ihm schnell einen Kuss auf den Mund gedrückt. Anscheinend konnte oder wollte er ihm seine Frage nicht ehrlich beantworten. Ein wenig hatte das schon geschmerzt, und tat es jetzt noch immer.  
Nun ja, aber davon ging die Welt nicht unter, und er freute sich trotzdem auf ihren gemeinsamen Abend.

Er warf einen Blick auf sein Handy. Oh, Thiel hatte ihm eine SMS geschickt. Wahrscheinlich würde er fragen, ob er ihn abholen käme, dachte er sich schmunzelnd.

 

Er öffnete die SMS und las. Nur zwei Worte.

_Für immer._


End file.
